only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Danny Driscoll
Danny Driscoll was a character in Only Fools And Horses in one episode, Little Problems (12th February 1989) and was a semi regular in the 2005-2009 spin off Green, Green Grass. See also The Driscoll Brothers. Biography Backstory Danny Driscoll was born in about 1942. His father was a labourer at a mansion house. The family was very poor. Danny had a brother Tony Driscoll. After their dad killed himself in prison, Danny and Tony vowed no one would ever dump on them and they would never ever be poor. They spent time in a young offenders home. When they left, Danny and Tony went into a life of crime and soon gained a reputation. They knew of Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal. When Freddie died in 1963 after sitting on a detonator, Danny and Tony knew he had hidden some gold bullion. By the 1980s, the Driscoll Brothers were the crime lords of Peckham and no one messed with them. They even backed Boycie in his pirate video schemes. In 1986, Rodney Trotter and Mickey Pearce were given a council grant to make a local film. But Mickey wanted to make a dirty movie. Derek "Del Boy" Trotter was worried that this would muscle in on the Driscoll Brothers backing Boycie, and as the Driscolls had not yet heard of Rodney, Del flushed the film down the toilet. In 1987, Del was given the confirmation about Freddie Robdal and the gold going missing in 1963 and never being found. Danny and Tony Driscoll followed a strict code when they beat up people who crossed them. They did not touch the face at all but knocked the hell out of the body, a way to avoid problems with the police if ever found out. 1989 In 1989, Mickey and Jevon started trading and got a few hundred mobile phones off Danny and Tony Driscoll. Del Boy, not knowing who supplied the phones, took 100 off Mickey and Jevon to help them out. The phones were not Mickey and Jevon's they were on sale and return. When the Driscolls found out, they gave Mickey and Jevon a beating, leaving Jevon with a sprained neck and Mickey a broken arm. They had to tell Danny and Tony that Del had taken 100 of the phones. They were looking for Del. Mickey and Jevon told Del. A short time later, Danny and Tony turned up in The Nags Head. Trigger had raised the alarm when he saw their Mercedes in the car park so Del, Mickey, Jevon and even Trigger all hid upstairs. The Driscolls decided to check the pub themselves. They went upstairs into the function room when Del and the gang were hiding behind the stage curtain. Danny thought no one was behind the curtain so decided to check the bogs. But a phone aerial went up Del's nose and the Driscolls returned. They told Mickey, Jevon and Trigger to clear off. Danny said that Del owes them £2000. 2005-2009 Memorable info See also *The Driscoll Brothers *Tony Driscoll Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:The Green, Green Grass characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1989. Category:Characters last seen in 2009 (The Green Green Grass, OFAH spin off. Category:Driscoll family. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:The Green, Green Grass bad boys. Category:Gangsters. Category:Villains. Category:1942 births.